Smoking pipes have been available for thousands of years. Each time a pipe is used, residual tobacco and byproducts of the combusted tobacco collect in the tobacco chamber and air passageway of the pipe. Most smoking pipes must be periodically cleaned to remove this residue. Conventionally, such cleaning is performed using various types of devices such as pipe cleaners and brushes. The typical cleaning device is inserted through the passageway and manipulated to loosen debris within the pipe. This procedure can be tedious and time consuming. In most cases, residual tobacco and tobacco byproducts are not completely eliminated from the interior of the pipe. This can hinder efficient operation of the pipe and interfere with the smoker's subsequent smoking enjoyment. In addition, conventional brass pipes tend to conduct a considerable amount of heat and are very difficult for the user to directly handle without being burned.